


Pénombre

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'une Etoile [2]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC Relationships, OC/OC
Series: Origine d'une Etoile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812991





	1. Calibration

Entre la mort de ma chère Jonquille, ma dernière sœur et dernier lien avec qui j’étais, ainsi que la tentative de mise à mort de ma personne par le premier autre lunaire rencontré … je vous avoue que quelque chose s’était flétri en moi. Je n’ai pas sombré dans le désespoir, loin de là, mais je me suis glissée dans ce que je ne peux qu’appeler ma phase sombre.

Le monde tel que je l’avais connu était en ruine, celle que j’étais avant avait disparu avec Jonquille et celle que j’étais maintenant semblait devoir être rejetée par ceux qui devaient être les siens … qu’elle était ma place ? Que me restait-il ?  
À ce moment-là, la réponse fut simple. Luna et la chasse. Je pris donc la décision de me dévouer à ma Dame et de mettre à profit tout ce que j’avais appris ces trente dernières années sur les fae surtout, mais aussi les Dieux et les élémentaires, ainsi que ce siècle vécu, mais pas passé, entre les griffes mentales et émotionnelles de Lypothymie durant lequel j’avais appris … trop de chose sur ma … la nature des démons.

C’est ainsi que dédiant ma vie à Luna et à la chasse, je me suis enfermée dans un monde obscur de traque, de souffrance et de mise à mort. Car une chose était sûre pour moi après ces années passées dans la région de la nouvelle … enfin, de Semaden. C’était que tous les fae n’avaient pas été tués et n’avaient pas fui.

Mais il n’y avait pas qu’eux qui représentaient un danger pour notre monde encore fragile et le peu de vie qu’il y restait. Déjà, certains élémentaires avaient été rendus fou par le Kaos et étaient devenu un danger pour l’équilibre du monde et il fallait les stopper. Et le plus gros danger était le nombre cataclysmique de gens morts dans la peur et la souffrance. Le nombre de fantômes voraces arpentant les nuits de notre monde était devenu gravissime et de nombreuses Ombres-Terres étaient apparues. Ces plaies noires où régnait la mort étaient presque aussi nombreuses que ne l’était les villages et les cités d’autrefois et devaient être refermées.

Et bien sur … il y avait les démons. Moins nombreux, mais bien plus dangereux. Entre ceux qui avaient trouvé une fissure pour se glisser en Création, ceux qui avaient tué leurs invocateurs ou avaient trouvé un moyen de leur échapper une fois leurs missions accomplies et qui causaient des ravages ou corrompaient discrètement notre monde.  
Toutes ces menaces, il fallait les neutraliser, diplomatiquement ou … définitivement.

  
  


Et c’est en gros ce qui occupa ma vie un petit moment. Malgré moi, je rechignais involontairement à m’éloigner trop longtemps de Semaden. J’avais coupé les ponts avec ceux qui restaient, mais il m’était difficile de ne pas garder un œil, même lointain, sur eux. Je commençais donc ma nouvelle occupation par la région entourant la cité. J’œuvrais au nord, entre la rivière Avarice et la Chasse Noire … parfois je poussais un peu plus loin, mais j’avais toujours la crainte de tomber sur l’ancienne Semaden par une nuit de pleine lune. J’ai pas mal écumé les rives de la rivière Avarice à l’est comme à l’ouest, car de nombreux groupes de survivants, mais aussi de petites cités d’autrefois se trouvaient le long de ces rives. Je m’aventurais bien moins loin au sud, mais suffisamment pour trouver des groupes de gens ou des cités partiellement repeuplées représentant une source de nuisance potentielle, mais surtout une source d’information notable sur la région dans son ensemble.

C’est ainsi que j’appris que ce qui restait de la septième légion du Shogunat était resté fidèle au Daimyo et que le Chumyo Nefvarin qui avait ordonné le repli à Deheleshen l’avait trouvé partiellement rasée et occupée par les fae. Le combat avait été violent mais la ville avait été reprise et l’ennemi massacré. Ils entreprirent de la rebâtir sous le nom de Lookshy.

Les parties encore debout de Hollow était devenu un point de rassemblement majeur des survivants de la province et avait été rebaptisée Nexus par ses nouveaux dirigeants s’appelant eux même le Concile des Entités. Et je fus, comme beaucoup d’autres, attiré vers Nexus. Avant sa chute Hollow était le cœur politique de la province et elle renfermait ressources et savoir

Quarante années après la mort de Jonquille, mes neveux périrent à leur tour à trois ans d’intervalle. L’un dans un accident à l’embarcadère et l’autre de maladie. Ce dernier coup dur familial me coupa un temps de Semaden et après un temps maussade de doutes et de réflexions, j’arrivais à Nexus en l’an 76 du Royaume, apprenant en même temps l’attaque et le siège de Lookshy par les forces du Royaume et l’anéantissement des assiégeants par l’utilisation malheureuse d’une arme des Anathèmes gardé dans les réserves de l’ancienne cité, ainsi que l’occupation en parallèle de Nexus par le Royaume et la fuite, quelques semaines seulement avant mon arrivée, des occupants après le massacre en une nuit de tous leurs officiers par l’Émissaire, le juge et bourreau ultime du Concile. Un nouveau dogme avait apparemment été rajouté dans les lois de la ville. « Aucune armée ne peut stationner dans l’enceinte de la ville ».

Je n’y prêtais qu’une attention partielle, l’affaire ne me concernait pas vraiment, mais cela ne fit qu’assombrir mon moral en me demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à la Kagaya que j’avais connu pour devenir ce tyran traquant les anathèmes avec sa Chasse Sauvage et essayant d’anéantir les dernières bribes du Shogunat et conquérir la province des rivières.

  
  


En tout cas, je découvris à Nexus que je n’étais pas la seule fouillant les recoins sombres de notre province pour y éliminer la menace. Un groupuscule obscur était en train de s’y développer. Thaumaturges humains, sangs-mêlés, jeunes Sang-Dragons sans affiliation et autre spadassins survivants de la croisade en constituaient les bases. Un réseau tout aussi naissant de collecteurs et revendeur d’informations occultes en tout genre s’y mêlait et, cerise sur le gâteau, des gens commençant à avoir une certain influence à Nexus s’intéressaient assez a cette organisation désorganisée pour y injecter des fonds et l’aider à se structurer … et à se l’accaparer, mais ça, je m’en moquais. Je ne traquais pas pour l’argent … même si un bon lit de temps en temps faisait du bien et changeait d’un trou ou d’une branche dans la nature.

Mais même parmi ce ramassis de meurtris de la vie, de fous cherchant la fortune, la vengeance … ou la mort, je restais à l’écart. Ombre parmi les ombres, je ne me liais pas d’amitié, ne rejoignit aucun groupe … Comment l’aurais-je pu ? Comment expliquer ce que je pouvais accomplir sans révéler ce que j’étais et devenir la prochaine cible à abattre ? Et surtout, surtout … comment supporter de forger de possible amitiés avec des gens qui malgré leur talent disparaissaient assez régulièrement et me laisseraient à nouveau seule et devant faire face à la perte ?

J’agissais donc toujours seule et en marge de ceux qui étaient déjà en marge de tout. Mais malgré tout, les succès de mes actes personnels ou des missions que j’ai pu y accomplir ne passèrent pas inaperçue et sans que j’eus à y réfléchir moi-même, un nouveau nom me fut donné … Calibration … si seulement ils avaient su.

  
  


Le temps s’écoula et les années virent passer deux autres attaques échouées du Royaume et à ma grande surprise, Brem Marst, un gamin de Semaden et petit fils d’un de mes anciens élèves, fonda ce qui allait devenir la Guilde, le plus grand empire marchand de Création. De mon côté, mon identité de Calibration, la chasseuse d’ombres, prit une certaine importance, mais heureusement, les rumeurs faisant, ce que je pouvais être demeurai un mystère. Chacun y allant de son hypothèse plus saugrenu les unes que les autres … enfin, non … pas toutes, mais je me suis bien targué de le dire.

Et parmi tous ces visages et ces voix, toutes ces personnes croisées et rencontrées … et toutes ces luttes contre moi-même, car à travers eux je découvris que le cadeau maudit laissé par ma tortionnaire préférée était toujours présent … une en particulier parvint à m’atteindre. Une personne qui semblait, en secret, aussi désemparée que moi malgré son humour permanent et sa sociabilité débridée. Une personne qui semblait aussi douée que moi pour survivre dans ce monde où nous traquions des êtres parfois juste hors du droit chemin et parfois juste mortellement dangereux. Rien chez elle n’aurait pu vous faire penser qu’elle vivait dans notre monde tant elle était resplendissante et énergique. Peut-être est-ce que qui m’a attiré vers elle, vers Brume Dansante.


	2. Brume Dansante

Ainsi les années passèrent et Calibration, que le temps et les rumeurs avaient changé en une sang-divin issue de Cinq Jours de Ténèbre, un dieu sombre et puissant, continua à errer entre le monde des ombres et celui des ténèbres. Certaines rumeurs étaient presque amusantes et pouvait parfois m’aidaient à obtenir des informations par peur de représailles d’un parent, employeur ou amant, puissant et dangereux.

D’autres étaient moins comiques et m’avait même carrément mise dans la merde plus d’une fois, comme celle faisant de moi la fille de l’Émissaire en personne. Non pas qu’il n’aurait pas été utile et limite gratifiant d’être vu comme le rejeton de l’entité la plus étrange et inquiétante de la ville, mais en dehors du fait que je n’aimais pas être associé à cet être que je ne comprenais pas, il était en plus interdit par l’un des Dogmes de la cité d’usurper le nom ou l’autorité du Concile et de fait se faire passer pour la fille de leur principal exécutant était plus que limite. Et les infractions aux Dogmes étaient toutes punies de mort.

Je me suis retrouvée une fois face à lui et j’ai subi son interrogatoire. Heureusement pour moi, il en ressortit que je n’étais pas responsable, mais que je devais activement rappeler que c’était une rumeur mensongère chaque fois que je l’entendais dite en ma présence.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont certaines de ces choses qui attirèrent l’attention de Brume sur moi, mais en dépit de mes tentatives pour garder mes distances avec tous mes ‘’collègues’’, il me fut impossible de ne pas apprécier son exubérance. Nous avions toutes deux un pied dans les ombres, mais si mon deuxième était dans les ténèbres le sien était dans la lumière.

Brume Dansante était une sang-élémentaire de l’air, mais malgré son abord souriant et jovial, son histoire était à la fois surprenante et triste. Sa mère était une sorcière Sang-Dragon issue de survivants ayant fui Chute Grise et dont la famille s’installa avec d’autres rescapés à la jonction des rivières Méandres et Sableuse et fondèrent ce qui deviendrait la cité de Marita.

Bercée par des histoires et légendes anciennes elle chercha par son talent et sa ténacité à attirer l’attention des personnes des nuages, grands artistes, philosophes et maîtres astrologues … et au passage, élémentaires incroyablement hautains.

J’ignore comment sa mère réussit cet exploit, mais sans invocation elle réussit à capturer l’attention et le cœur de l’un d’entre eux et eu même deux enfants avec lui dont Brume était l’aînée. Malheureusement, si elle était parmi nous c’est parce que les choses ne se sont pas bien terminées. L’année de ses douze ans elle reçut l’insigne honneur de visiter la cité dans les nuages d’où venait son père. Apparemment, les proches de celui-ci étaient devenus assez curieux pour souhaiter rencontrer la seule sang-mêlé qu’il avait engendré. Le souci fut qu’à la fin de cette fantastique journée, son père ne vint pas la rechercher. Elle fut raccompagnée par un cousin pour découvrir leur grande demeure familiale dévorée par un feu d’une étrange teinte vert sombre … des flammes funèbres. Elle perdit ainsi toute sa famille et n’en avait jamais vraiment surmonté le traumatisme et depuis cherchait les responsables de cette tragédie. Ce drame était arrivé en l’an 159, soit près d'une vingtaine d’année avant son arrivé dans les souterrains de Nexus, repère des traqueurs d’ombres, que je hantais pour ma part depuis un siècle.

Pourquoi la plus volubile d’entre nous en est venue à essayer de devenir amie avec la plus taciturne ? Par curiosité et par défi m’a-t-elle répondu en riant le jour où je lui ai demandé. Mais les choses furent ce qu’elles furent. Malgré ma froideur et la distance que je mettais dans toutes mes interactions, elle finit par se rapprocher petit à petit. Elle y mit vraiment toute son énergie en dépit du peu de résultats apparents.

Apparents, car son entêtement et sa volonté sans malice à vouloir connaître la plus étrange de ses ‘’collègues’’ avait fini par réussir à m’atteindre. Cela lui avait pris pas loin d’une décennie de rencontres sporadiques et nous n’en étions qu’aux civilités basiques et aux banalités sociales, mais je voyais à son regard que chaque mot de plus dans une simple discussion était une petite victoire en soi. Ce qui changea définitivement la donne fut une mission commune.

Il pouvait arriver que les traqueurs travaillent en duo ou trio sur certaines missions où les talents ou connaissances de plusieurs d’entre nous étaient requis. Et même si j’étais l’exception à cette habitude, il m’était déjà arrivé d’aider les autres avec des informations, obtenues ou sues … mais jamais plus. Ce fut un véritable choc souterrain lorsqu’elle me demanda mon aide sur une mission dangereuse et que j’acceptai. Et franchement … sur le moment j’en fus presque aussi choquée moi-même d’avoir dit oui.

La mission fut longue et en effet dangereuse. Tellement dangereuse que je me suis retrouvé à faire un choix comme je n’avais justement pas envie de faire. Notre mission fut d’enquêter sur des activités occulte étrange dans les environs de Nexus et tout particulièrement à l’est. Cela nous prit plus d’un an pour trouver et remonter les différentes pistes qui avaient souvent tendance à mourir … sans mauvais jeu de mot, car nous avions mis le doigt sur un culte d’assassins vénérant les Dieux Morts.

Pendant cette période j’appris à connaître la vraie Brume Dansante, son histoire et sa personnalité de lumière et d’ombre. Je compris alors pourquoi ses recherches et les missions qu’elle prenait tournaient souvent autour du Monde d’en Dessous. La flamme funèbre qui avait brûlé sa famille ne pouvait être utilisé en Création que par les nécromanciens ou les fantômes et elle savait que les ressources de notre organisation seraient le meilleur moyen pour elle de trouver les coupables.

Toujours est-il qu’après vingt mois passés à galérer ensembles, à apprendre à se connaître, à se rapprocher et tisser ces fichus liens d’amitiés que j’avais tout fait pour éviter, je me suis retrouvée à devoir faire le choix entre la laisser mourir entre les griffes d’un spectre contrôlant des fantômes voraces inhabituels ou lui révéler ce que j’étais. Bizarrement, je n’ai pas hésité très longtemps … pour ne pas dire, pas du tout. Et c’est avec une fureur inhabituelle … et sous ma forme de guerre couplée des charmes permettant de combattre les être immatériels que j’ai mis en morceau les fantômes voraces et détruit leur maître.

Une fois mon combat terminé, je repris ma forme humaine et hésitais à m’enfuir. ‘‘Monstre, démon, anathème’’ … je l’imaginais déjà me cracher ces mots au visage avec un regard de peur et de haine … pourquoi cette pensée me faisait-elle si mal ?

Mais aucun cri, aucune insulte ne vint. Au lieu de ça, c’est son rire que j’entendis s’élever, clair et rafraîchissant comme une brise d’un petit matin de Bois Ascendant. Puis le rire se mêla de larmes et je me retournais alors vers elle. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle se précipita vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et finit de fondre en sanglots. Ce n’était vraiment pas la réaction que j’attendais, mais alors vraiment pas du tout !

« J’ai.. j’ai eu tellement, tellement peur » finit-elle par renifler alors que son sanglot se calmait. Je restais silencieuse et probablement très raide, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

Elle finit par me libérer de son étreinte et d’un air soudain étrangement triste et gêné à la fois, me dit :« J’ai tout essayé, mais quoi que je fasse, tu ne m’as jamais vraiment parlé de toi ou de ton passé, même après que je t’ai tout dit du mien. Tu restes toujours dans l’ombre et me laisse faire toutes les négociations, sans parler des trucs bizarres que tu manges parfois … j’avais fini par me demander si tu n’étais pas un néméssissaire …

– Un chevaucheur de corps ? Éructais-je outrée, avant de m’exclamer. Et tu trouves ce que je suis moins inquiétant ?

– Tu es vivante, c’est tout ce qui m’importe. Que tu sois une élue de la Lune, j’apprendrais à faire avec, dit-elle en prenant une de mes mains.  
– Apprendre à … Je ne comprends pas ? Tu … tu ne vas pas me vendre aux autres traqueurs ou à la Chasse Sauvage ? » bafouillais-je en détournant la tête

Elle tira alors ma main pour me forcer à la regarder. Son visage exprimait une douleur et une tristesse sincère.

« Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille.

– Pourquoi ? Rien ne t’en empêche » rétorquais-je sur le ton de la défensive. Je n’avais aucune raison d’être aussi rude avec elle. Après tout j’avais fait ce choix de me révéler, alors de quoi avais-je peur ?

– Parce que j’ai craqué pour tyshs rartb …… »

Mon esprit était parti dans une spirale de doute et sa réponse fut tellement inattendue que j’eus l’impression qu’elle l’avait dit dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.

« P..Plait-il ?

– Je sais que ça doit te sembler bizarre…je n’y peux rien. Toujours à nous regarder de loin … ton regard était si triste, ton cœur si blessé … j’ai craqué … désolée. bafouilla-t-elle

– Non, ce n’est pas … je veux dire … tu … hein ? »

Blessée par ma réaction désemparée, Brume Dansante me lâcha la main et commença à faire demi-tour.

Son sourire, sa gentillesse, sa sincérité, le réconfort de sa présence … perdre tout ça pour me ‘’protéger’’ valait-il le coup ? À quoi bon se battre si au bout du compte je reste seule ?

Je fuyais depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être était-ce une folie, mais je pris ma décision. J’attrapais sa main qui venait de lâcher la mienne et tirait Brume vers moi.

Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau je vis son regard blessé empli de larme, mais une lueur brillait derrière … un espoir … « Parce que j’ai craqué pour toi Calibration … »

Mon esprit craintif hésitait, étais-je prête pour ça ? Non.  
Mais étais-je prête à me donner une chance ? Oui.  
À lui donner une chance ? … « Parce que je … je crois que je t’aime ».

Je l’ai embrassé à pleine bouche.


	3. Chute d’une Étoile

Et oui honorables lecteurs. Nous étions femmes toutes les deux et je l’ai galoché, roulé un patin, léché la pomme … Je ne sais pas si à votre époque ou dans votre culture ce genre de choses sont acceptées, sinon j’espère ne pas trop vous avoir choqué … mais si c’est le cas, navrée, mais je m’en moque. Si je m’en référais à l’ancien et au nouveau calendrier, dans quelques mois j’allais fêter mes deux cents ans officiels et trois cents officieux. Alors entre tout ce que j’avais pu voir et subir durant toute cette période, tout ce que je pouvais faire et devenir en tant que lunaire, je peux vous assurer que rien ne vous paraît plus naturel et sain qu’aimer et être aimé en retour … peu importe par qui.

Ainsi, Brume et moi avons passé deux mois de plus sur cette affaire après ce moment crucial de nos existences. Celui que j’avais éparpillé pour la sauver était l’un des maîtres du culte, mais pas le seul. Heureusement nous avions tout ce qu’il nous fallait pour les dénicher. Ce fut deux mois étranges. Notre relation avait éclos face au danger et il nous accompagna tout du long. Quelque part cela nous prépara à la suite de notre histoire.

Pouvant faire usage plus libre de ma nature, il fut bien plus simple de se débarrasser des autres spectres et permis à Brume de me traiter de tricheuse. Nous avions accompli quelque chose de bien et sauvé pas mal de vies, mais je fus aussi témoin pour la première fois de la face sombre de Brume Dansante, sa partie dépressive. En effet notre mission était un succès et des gens allaient vivre grâce à nous, mais malgré la longueur et la nature de notre mission, elle n’avait obtenu aucune information sur ce qu’elle cherchait et cela la plongea dans un état de quasi-désespoir.

Son désespoir fut d’ailleurs douloureux pour moi et pas seulement à cause de mes sentiments tout frais à son égard, mais aussi à cause de mon autre facette. Entre ça et sa nature semi-surnaturelle … j’ai vite compris que j’allais devoir cultiver et protéger mes petits sentiments naissants si je ne voulais pas les voir submergés et noyés par cette luxure et cette excitation forcée que je ressentais envers elle.  
  
  


Et ainsi commença notre histoire. Les temps qui suivirent notre succès et la phase de dépression de Brume furent pleinement dédiés à nous, à apprendre à nous connaître … enfin plutôt à lui apprendre à me connaître. Brume avait été transparente sur elle et son passé, même si je n’avais jusque-là pas compris à quel point il l’obnubilait

Nexus était encore jeune, mais elle avait déjà ce côté ‘mélange de cultures’ qu’elle aurait dans les siècles à venir. Pour le moment c’était juste restreint à la province des rivières et l’Est, pas encore globalisé. De ce fait il y avait un peu de tout dans les mentalités, autant chez l’habitant lambda que les riches influents et tous n’acceptaient pas les relations de même sexe de façon positive. Le côté naturel et spontané de Brume nous mis souvent des situations épineuses. Non pas que son éducation et sa politesse ait pu causer le moindre souci avec les étroits d’esprits que nous pouvions croiser, mais … disons qu’à force de nous prendre des remontrances ou des insultes, j’ai dû lui dire de réfréner un peu les galoches dans la rue … au moins dans les rues très passantes ou le marché.

Et malgré le fait que les traqueurs étaient des gens de toutes natures et souvent bien plus ouvert d’esprit que la moyenne, notre relation affichée sans honte dès notre retour posa plus de soucis que je ne l’aurais cru. Mais le plus stupide fut que ce n’est pas le côté lesbien de notre couple qui les gênaient, mais le fait que moi, Calibration, leur légende, l’ombre parmi les ombres … était heureuse et souriante. J’avais brisé un mythe. Mais je ne m’étais jamais préoccupé de ce qu’ils pensaient de moi lorsque l’on me voyait comme un être inquiétant. Je n’allais pas commencer à faire attention aux rumeurs maintenant car oui, j’étais heureuse et jamais je ne pourrais la remercier assez. Je ne sais sincèrement pas si je n’aurais pas fini par être englouti entièrement par mes ténèbres si je ne l’avais pas rencontré.

Hanso fut mon premier amour, mais un amour incomplet et imparfait de jeune fille à peine éclose, pleine d’histoires et de rêves. Brume fut la première personne que j’ai aimé en ayant conscience de ce que ce mot voulait vraiment dire. Les sentiments se construisirent petit a petit et finirent par devenirs assez forts pour tenir tête à la passion malsaine qui faisait partie de moi.

  
  


Bien sur notre relation, comme beaucoup, eue des haut et des bas. Nos natures, nos personnalités et les missions qui pouvaient nous être assigné, nous ont parfois mis en conflit. À Vouloir trop protéger quelqu’un cela peu être vu comme infantilisant ou une sous-estimation de ses capacités et ce fut une étape difficile à passer pour moi. La peur de la perte de ce qui m’est cher ternissait nombre de mes actes.

Elle accepta mon histoire, mais certaines parties furent plus dures à digérer que d’autre, comme cette grossesse prophétisée par mon Incarna et qui près de deux siècles après semblait toujours bloquée au stade ‘’premiers symptômes’’ … au moins elle comprit l’origine de mes envies bizarres et de mes sautes d’humeurs. Et elle du aussi faire face à mes traumatismes et la difficulté colossal que cela représentait pour moi d’être intime avec quelqu’un, même si l’idée de coucher avec une femme me paniquait moins qu’avec un homme … la patience qu’elle sut avoir avec moi fut extraordinaire.

Il y eut aussi des disputes mémorables et des moments de bonheurs presque parfait. Presque, car ils avaient toujours le même défaut … ils se terminaient. Que ce soit dû à une mission particulièrement inquiétante, une remarque malencontreuse d’un crétin probablement jaloux ou son obsession grandissante pour la grande ombre terre à l’Est de Nexus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons vécu ensemble, entre les missions et la rupture … oui, rupture. Eh oui, nous avons rompu une fois.

Lors d’une discussion on ne peut plus sérieuse où je lui révélais les parties les plus sombres de mon histoire et où j’avais prévu, après des mois et des mois à me martyriser la cervelle pour trouver comment lui en parler, de lui révéler ma nature duale … elle lança innocemment avec sa jovialité habituelle : « Mon pauvre amour. Non, bien sûr que je ne t’en veux pas d’être une Yozi-kin. Vu comment tu as été trompée et le prix le plus qu’atroce que tu as payé. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si tu étais une de ces horreurs de démons »

Je ne sais pas exactement quelle tête j’ai fait, mais lorsqu’elle vit mon expression, elle comprit. Avec le recul j’ai accepté sa réaction. Après tout, c’est comme si elle avait eu l’impression que je m’étais jouée d’elle, que je l’avais trompé et malgré ses sentiments il lui fallait digérer l’énormité de l’information. Mais j’étais encore trop fragile et sa réaction a embrasé toutes mes craintes. Résultat nous sommes parties chacune de notre côté, blessées par la réaction de celle qui comptait plus que tout … nous sommes restées deux ans nous voir, ni nous parler.

Deux années passées à ruminer, puis à réfléchir et à réaliser nos erreurs respectives et à se mettre à la place de l’autre et appréhender son ressentit, sa douleur et ses peurs. Pour ma part, si je n’avais pas été engagée dans une mission que je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner en route, je serais retourné auprès d’elle plus tôt. Mais finalement c’est elle qui me pista et me retrouva en pleine traque. Je vous passe les pleurs, les ‘’pardon mon amour’’ et la … hmm … les longues réconciliations. Et notre vie repris son cours avec plus d’attentions et de précautions, mais aussi moins de retenue, plus de sincérité. Nous avions perdu deux ans, mais nous nous étions redécouvertes nous-même et compris l’autre avec plus de clarté.

  
  


Ainsi le temps passa et notre vie fut à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Après tout il est difficile de ne pas toujours se demander si la personne que l’on aime va bien avec le métier que nous exercions lorsque nous n’étions pas ensemble sur la même mission.

Et je vis aussi lentement Brume changer, perdre un peu de sa lumière, se perdre dans ses recherches et commencer à enquêter de façon personnelle hors des missions et même de plus en plus pendant les missions. Le temps passant, son désir de vengeance prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa tête … et dans son cœur. Je n’y ai jamais perdu la première place, mais je voyais et ressentais son désespoir y prendre de l’ampleur. L’impression qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre ce pour quoi elle était venue ici la rongeait lentement. Je fis de mon mieux pour la soulager sans être une gêne, mais un jour tout changea. Au retour d’une mission elle était de nouveau rayonnante, presque trop.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de ma part, mais je n’ai pas osé poser de questions. Je ne voulais pas la braquer ou paraître intrusive. Mais ses choix et surtout son comportement commença à m’inquiéter.

Puis elle parla. Elle me parla de puissances souveraines parmi les morts, des êtres imposants leurs volontés par la force ou la crainte sur ceux d’en dessous et serviteurs dévoué des Dieux Morts. C’est la première fois que j’entendis parler des Seigneurs de Mort en général et de la ‘‘Princesse Magnifique aux Lèvres de Corail et Parée de Plumes Noires’’ en particulier. Elle m’expliqua qu’elle avait fait de l’ombre-terre à l’est son domaine et œuvrait dans l’ombre pour installer un royaume pérenne. Son arrivée sur Création semblait correspondre à plusieurs morts et accident mystérieux ayant eut lieu la même année que la mort de sa famille. Hasard ou lien réel, pour Brume il n’y avait pas de doute.

Elle avait transmis l’information au Concile des Entités et bien sur s’était proposée comme agent principal pour leurs actions et ils l’utilisèrent allègrement … et elle changea davantage, plongeant dans l’étude de la mort et de la nécromancie avec bien trop d’application.

  
  


Je ne saurais sans doute jamais si l’obsession née de son traumatisme, sa part non humaine ou ma crainte de m’opposer à son but et de la perdre fut le plus responsable dans la suite, mais un soir, un mois avant qu’elle ne parte pour une mission marquée du secret et commissionnée directement par le Concile des Entités, alors que nous venions de fêter les 85 ans de notre premier baiser en faisant l’amour comme la première fois, elle lança d’un ton étrange, mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux : « Dommage que tu ne puisses pas prendre une forme sans chasser et tuer ta cible. J’aurais bien aimé que tu puisses prendre ma forme. Comme ça il restera un peu de moi avec toi sur Création, même lorsque je ne serais plus là »

Horrifiée par sa remarque je le regardais, l’air choquée, mais elle se contenta de rire et de me tirer la langue avant de m’embrasser. Certes elle avait vieilli. Contrairement à moi qui semblais toujours au début de la vingtaine malgré mes bientôt trois siècles, Brume Dansante semblait avoir passé la trentaine. Elle n’était pas éternelle, mais faisant partie des sang-mêlés vivant bien plus longtemps que les mortels et il lui restait encore bien des années à vivre … elle n’avait aucune raison de penser à ce genre de choses.

Mais ce que j’avais vu dans son regard me fit plus peur que tout ce qu’elle aurait pu dire … calme et sérénité. Et avec cette mission dont elle avait ordre de na parler à personne, même pas à moi … un contre lequel j’ai tant luté commença à m’étreindre … le désespoir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent j’ai prié Luna, encore et encore. Je l’ai supplié de m’aider, de me guider, de sauver mon amour. La réponse que je reçus fut comme une lame de glace me transperçant le cœur. Ma Dame me transmit une information et des fragments de savoir pour que je puisse apprendre, ou non, un nouveau don … prendre une forme après une chasse sociale et intime puis coucher avec ma cible pour prendre son essence au lieu de son sang de cœur. Tout était dit … tout était fini.

Que je laisse faire ou que j’agisse, c’était fini. Sa hantise avait atteint son terme et si je lui barrais la route maintenant je la perdrais. Si je la laissais partir, je la perdrais. Je me suis retrouvé dans la situation atroce de celui qui regarde son aimé se faire emporter par la maladie. J’ai alors pris la décision de faire de nos dernières semaines ensembles les plus belles qui soient, la couvrant d’amour et d’attention … et la veille de son départ, je l’ai chassée, je l’ai aimé et j’ai pris sa forme pour la garder en moi à jamais.

Le lendemain lorsque je me suis réveillée, j’étais seule, sa place dans le lit était froide et sur la table de chevet, une enveloppe …

  
  


« Calibration … ma peluche adorée. Si tu savais comme je t’aime. Je suis navrée de t’avoir blessé ainsi ces dernières années et te suis tellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu n’as pas idée … et oui je m’en suis rendu compte. Tu es aussi discrète qu’un renard en mission mais pour ça … hé hé, tu as encore des progrès à faire côté sociabilité.

Je sais que pour toi le pire est à venir et je sais que je vais te faire souffrir d’une façon impardonnable, mais je t’en pris, ne sombre pas. Tu mérites un bonheur que, je m’en rends compte, je ne pourrais plus t’apporter. Entre les travers de ma moitié élémentaire et la nécromancie … j’ai trop changé et même en ayant conscience de cela, je n’arrive plus à aller contre.

Jamais je n’aurais cru possible d’aimer autant et c’est insupportable de devoir y mettre un terme, mais je sais que si je ne termine pas ce que je dois faire, je deviendrais folle et finirait par nous détruire et te perdre malgré tout. Alors je sais que c’est égoïste, mais je préfère que tout s’arrête alors que c’est encore magnifique … tu es magnifique.

Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu m’avais dit un jour que tu étais prête à mourir pour moi et même si je me suis un peu moqué de toi, en réalité j’avais trouvé ça poignant, romantique … et un peu effrayant. Je vais être encore plus égoïste et t’imposer une dernière volonté … je te demande de vivre pour moi. Je t’en supplie de tout mon cœur, vis. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, après tout ce que tu m’as apporté, tu le mérites mille fois.

Merci ma peluche adorée, merci pour tout l’amour que tu m’as offert. Je t’aime et t’aimerai toujours »

  
  


En guise de signature, un baiser déposé sur le papier avec le baume à lèvres bleu roi qu’elle utilisait uniquement lorsque nous nous faisions une vraie sortie en amoureuses.

Je savais que je venais de perdre celle qui m’avait guidé dans la nuit, celle qui m’avait mené vers la lumière … Mon Étoile avait chuté des cieux.

  
  


Malgré sa supplique … j’ai sombré. J’ai laissé le désespoir le plus profond m’envahir et j’ai pleuré comme je n’avais pas pleuré depuis des siècles, essayant vainement d’expurger toute la douleur que je ressentais dans mon âme et dans mon cœur, jusqu’à ce que plus aucune larmes ne vienne … et la douleur qui vrilla à ce moment mon ventre me fit hurler avant de me faire couler dans le calme noir de l’inconscience.


	4. La Pénombre

Les temps qui suivirent le choc prévu, mais insupportable du … départ de Brume Dansante furent tout aussi difficiles.

Déjà, je n’ai aucun souvenir de ce qu’il advient après la lecture de son mot d’adieu, la vague de désespoir et la douleur qui me déchira l’abdomen. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j’étais allongée dans un lit bien trop grand qui n’était pas le mien et un homme nu gisait non loin. À côté de lui et l’enlaçant, une femme tout aussi dévêtue … Sur le bout du lit et sur le sol de la pièce, tout autour de moi, des hommes et de femmes, tous nus ou presque. L’air était lourd, douceâtre et épais, empestant l’alcool, l’amarante pourpre, le sexe et le sang. Complètement déboussolée et horrifiée par cette scène de débauche qui m’entourait et me rendant compte que j’étais tout aussi nue qu’eux, que mon entrejambe était poisseux … j’ai hurlé, j’ai vomi et je me suis enfuie.

En me précipitant vers une sortie de la demeure qui était remplie d’autres personnes dans le même état … et de quelques animaux. Je suis tombée presque nez à nez avec des représentants de l’ordre de la cité qui entraient en défonçant la porte. J’explosais en un vol de Potoo sans demander mon reste.

J’étais dans un des beaux quartiers de Nexus, mais je ne m’en rendis qu’à moitié compte. C’est noyé dans la honte et le dégoût que je trouvais le chemin de chez nous … enfin ce qui était chez nous. Et c’est en larme que je me suis reconstitué et que je me suis lavée au plus vite, essayant de nettoyer, de purger ce que j’avais fait.

Comment était-ce possible ? Sachant ce que le sexe représentait pour moi, le temps qu’il nous fallut pour surmonter cette phobie … Et pourtant je n’avais aucun signe montrant que j’avais été forcée … et comment des mortels auraient-ils pu me forcer de toute façon ? Et surtout, surtout ! Comment avais-je pu salir ainsi les derniers instants de mon amour ?

Mais autre chose m’apparut et mis temporairement fin à mes réflexions … mon ventre … il avait grossi. Oh certes, très peu. Mais je connaissais suffisamment mon corps pour voir la différence, voir ce léger arrondi sous le nombril. Mais par tous les Dieux, que s’était-il passé ?

  
  


Et c’est ainsi, dans les jours qui suivirent que j’ai quitté définitivement Nexus. Certes, la présence de Brume me hantait à chaque instant dans ces ruelles et ces souterrains que nous avions arpentés ensemble si longtemps et y rester risquait de devenir insupportable, mais mon plus gros problème était moi-même.  
Déjà je découvris rapidement avec stupéfaction et effroi qu’à mon réveil dans cette villa, deux mois avaient passés depuis le départ de Brume. Deux mois dont je n’avais aucun souvenir ! Deux mois pendant lesquels j’aurais peut-être pu trouver un moyen de l’aider sans l’empêcher d’atteindre son but. Deux mois pendant lesquels j’avais bafoué ses siens et m’étais vautré dans une débauche incompréhensible et impardonnable.

Ensuite, parmi les gens qui se trouvaient dans cette villa, certains étaient connu pour leur droiture et leur sens moral et les actes immoraux accomplis par ces gens sur place ou chez eux dans les jours qui avaient précédé allaient détruire leur réputation, leurs familles, leurs espoirs.

L’ultime indice qui me mit sur la voie de ce qu’il c’était passé fut lorsque rongée de remords et de honte, je cherchais dans nos affaires pour trouver un souvenir, n’importe quoi pouvant me rappeler mon aimée, quelque chose portant encore son odeur deux mois plus tard, quelque chose à quoi raccrocher mon être chahuté et pouvoir hurler et pleurer toute ma rage en le serrant contre moi. C’est là que je le vis. Rangé et prenant la poussière au fond d’un tiroir … un de ses charmes thaumaturgiques. Ils lui avaient coûté une fortune, tout particulièrement celui-là, mais elle avait arrêté de le porter lorsque nous nous étions remises ensemble après notre rupture. Un charme de protection contre les démons … il était brisé et brûlé.

À partir de là les choses se mirent en place dans ma tête … après la lecture de la lettre de Brume j’avais sombré dans un désespoir tel que je n’en avais pas ressenti depuis … en fait depuis jamais. J’avais trouvé l’amour, j’avais vécu presque deux vies mortelles avec elle et je l’avais perdu. Malgré mon siècle à Malféas, jamais je n’aurais cru souffrir autant un jour. Pendant deux mois j’avais, semble-t-il accompli des actes dignes d’une prostituée et côtoyé des gens qui n’avaient à la base rien à faire ensemble. Durant ces deux mois certains d’entre eux avaient perdu tout sens moral et jeté leurs rêves et leurs espoirs aux ordures …Zetsubō !

Mon âme, mon seul rempart contre ma part ténébreuse, avait flanché. Mon cœur et mon âme avaient eut trop mal et j’avais lâché la Courtisane des Espoirs Perdus sur la ville sans conscience et sans aucune retenue.

« Mon Étoile. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu avais raison … je ne suis qu’une horreur de démon » me suis-je dit  
Et pire … j’en avais maintenant la preuve incontestable, mon ventre contenait bien la vie. Quelle triste façon d’en avoir la confirmation et quelle horrible farce le destin m’avait-il joué. Je ne pouvais en vouloir à Luna, elle avait fait ce qu’elle pouvait pour me sauver et n’avait aucune idée des effets secondaires que cela aurait. J’étais enceinte, mais en même temps je ne l’étais pas. Voilà pourquoi plus de deux siècles avaient passé sans une once d’évolution et que tout à coup ma grossesse avait progressé de plusieurs semaines d’un coup … ou plus probablement de deux mois. Ce n’était pas Calibration qui était enceinte, pas ma part humaine. C’était Zetsubō. Si je voulais que mon enfant naisse un jour, j’allais devoir laisser libre le démon enfouit au fond de moi.

  
  


Sur le moment, j’ai vraiment hésité à mettre fin à mes jours … à nos jours. Mais j’avais assez bafoué les sentiments de mon amour. Elle m’avait demandé de ne pas l’arrêter et la première chose à laquelle j’ai pensé après m’être comporté comme une traînée du quartier des lanternes rouges fut de me lancer à sa poursuite. Allais-je maintenant ignorer sa supplique et me foutre en l’air, moi et l’enfant qui n’avait rien demandé à personne et qui essayait juste d’exister ?

Un ultime souvenir me revint à ce moment-là, scellant mon choix.

« Je veux bien te croire ma peluche adorée, mais ça fait si longtemps … ne crois-tu pas que … enfin, qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ?

– Je … j’y ai pensé, mais les symptômes sont toujours là et même si j’ai accepté le fait de devenir mère un jour, je ne suis pas non plus suffisamment passionnée par l’idée pour m’inventer les nausées matinales et les douleurs dans les jambes

– N’oublie pas les envies bizarres. Genre grillons poêlés avec de la confiture, bèèèh !

– Pitié Brume. On a dit que nous n’en parlerions plus !

– HA HA … n’empêche … tu sais, même si c’est un sang-démon ça pourrait être sympa. Regarde Artan. C’est l’un des traqueurs les plus loyaux et digne de confiance malgré sa nature.

– Mouais. Et ça pourrait être sympa dans quel sens ?

– Dans le sens que ça ne me dérangerait pas d’être parent avec toi. Je serais la mère et toi le père. Tu te prends trop la tête et tu n’es pas assez sérieuse pour être la maman, alors que moi …

– EY ! »

Je lui avais sauté dessus et l’avais chatouillé jusqu’à ce qu’elle demande grâce … elle avait raison, je n’étais vraiment pas assez sérieuse.

« Je plaisante ma peluche adorée. Tu es quelqu’un de vraiment extraordinaire sous tes airs grognons. J’ai croisé peu de personne qui donnerait autant d’eux même pour protéger des gens qui ne le sauront jamais. Et moi je suis la meilleure par principe de toute façon. Oui … Je suis persuadée que nous pourrions être deux super mamans »

  
  


Je vivrais. Et même s’il allait falloir que je trouve une solution, mon enfant vivrait et je ferais ce qu’il faut pour être une bonne mère et qu’il sache qui était sa maman Brume. Il sera ma petite étoile.


End file.
